The Labyrinth's Reign: The Challenge
by Charming Secret
Summary: Jareth is threatened by an old enemy to a challenge to reclaim his old powers by wooing Skye, Sarah's daughter, to his side. Please review!


"What will they say, Jareth, when they know you are incompetent?" The voice hissed through pale lips and into a room of ebony onyx. Silvery lashes lowered and then slowly raised once more while grey eyes peered into the depths of the orb. Embers glimmered 'neath the glassy surface, reflecting amethyst pools of light throughout. "What will they say?" she purred. A voice of satin touched with corrupting arrogance had spoken into the darkness, and ripples of forbidden magic crushed any other element inside her home.  
  
Jenia, outcast and long enemy of the Goblin King, had sworn revenge when her own mother had been removed of the honoured position. But Jareth had since fallen from the throne, this Sarah had done Jenia's job for her. Now there was little left to do but reap the benefit a tiny girl could offer. Toby had been rescued. It had been years before Jenia was strong enough to challenge the Goblin King, but she was ready. Her magic was brimming with power, and her tongue had a taste for revenge. Little did he suspect her. Little did he suspect her challenge.   
  
****  
  
Jareth sat reposed upon his throne, a languid leg thrown over the side, his black mock flowing over his body, revealing a flat chest with his symbol resting warmly displayed. The clock chimed, reminding him of his failure. It had been quite a time since Sarah had denied him - in every possible way. The King felt as though part of him had been broken, but the slowness of time had began to recuperate those powers which had lost in the final battle against the girl he had once cared for. No longer did he crave for goblin minions, but rather a coldness had been found inside of him - a hollow - which none could fill save Sarah.  
  
An echoing noise of glass touching cement was heard. The King perked, lifting his weary head from the back of the throne, walking stick in one hand. Curiosity had touched him for the first time in days. Again, the clinking noise resounded as the glass fell step after step after step. The soft padding of boots touched the floor whilst Jareth made his way to the room of stairs. In an instant the world was turned upside down, and the ball seemed to stop deliberately one platform away from him.  
  
Naturally he ascended the stairs, looking towards the shimmering crystal glass while it waited for him patiently. Upon arrival, the Goblin King leaned down, plucking the beauty from the dusty ground. Using his black gloves, the dust was removed before blue eyes gazed inside.  
  
  
  
"Skye! Skye! Do you have any homework?" A woman's voice yelled from somewhere in a house. It was a newer house, and outside it rained lightly, hail beginning to form. The woman was a fair looking creature, ebony locks and dark eyes. She was older, but slender and held a natural curiosity for life. The man, in his later middle years, had a shock of red hair, thick, with a beard and kind blue eyes.   
  
"Skye! Listen to your mother!" the man yelled, beginning to appear angry while he set down a kitchen rag, walking towards the archway.   
  
"No!"   
  
The girl returned with an annoyed look to the two. She was her father's daughter. Auburn hair fell in annoying waves, almost curls, to her mid back, and feathery layers could be seen when it was not pulled back in a pony tail. Skye was thin, perhaps too thin, and accustomed to wearing black. She was only sixteen, and yet she knew the world wasn't enough for her. Sitting up, she closed The Tale of the Body Thief and tossed it on the table as she walked into the kitchen. Pale skin complimented the violet eyes, reflecting out with impatience and attitude.   
  
"Skye, would you mind watching Val for me? She's scared of storms and she likes you, otherwise I'd drop her off at Nan's." Alan turned to look at the girl.  
  
"Screw you," she replied simply as she drank out of the orange juice container.  
  
"Dammit, Skye. How many times have I asked you to stop this?"   
  
Skye gave an annoyed look to her mother. Then she rolled her eyes and walked away. "Sure, whatever. Leave the kid with me. I'll make sure she sells on the black market." A smirk showed on her lips as she walked upstairs, closing her door quietly behind her before laying on her bed, the carton of juice still in hand. With the flick of her wrist, the stereo began to shout out music, Jack Off Jill, in particular.   
  
A copy of the Labyrinth sat on her computer desk, beside a book of scribbled writing. "Time to feed the dogs," she said under her breath as she stood up, setting the juice beside the screen and then sat on the roller chair before her desk. The screen flicked on to reveal a story, now eighty-six pages long. "Hmm," she muttered, beginning to revise the last page. A knock came.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Sie!" the little voice rhymed out. The teen rolled her eyes as a toddler slowly made her way towards her.   
  
"Oh, hello Val. Dad put you in here?"   
"No, Skye. I did." Skye's mom looked at her with an impatient and annoyed glance. "How many times must I ask you to treat Alan like part of the family? He's been here since you were six."  
"What are you suggesting? That I call him 'dad' and act like I care? He's not my family. He's yours, Sarah." She mocked her mother with her own name. The woman turned on her heal and headed out. Skye smirked.  
  
Jareth smiled. "Interesting. Most interesting." Thoughts of theft and hopes of an adventure began to appear. Would he be able to prove himself once more? Surely this disturbed and hateful teen was no match for his wit, and would no more want that child back than she would want Alan to be her father. "Excellent," he said to himself, a tone of lightness picking up.  
  
"You'll never do it, Jareth." A small and child-like giggle came from the platform above him. A snarl and slight surprise showed on his face while he looked up and then shook his head. "I know you can't. She's too hard for you. Besides, she's her mother's daughter. And after all, it was her mother that you loved so." The woman jumped and landed beside him, a flutter of creamy gauze and glitters along her pale skin and silver hair. Nails that stretched out like claws showed at her side.   
  
"You may be surprised, Jenia. Besides, weren't you banished from here? Because your mother failed, as you would put it?" Mockery was in his own voice as he circled her, bearing down on her as though he could command her as he did his other creatures.  
  
"Indeed. But you may be surprised, Jareth. I have been watching you. I know your power is failing, all because of that little girl. You're weak." She hissed the last word out, using it against him as a weapon. Jareth didn't flinch.  
  
"On the contrary, Jenia, I find this new girl rather appropriate."  
  
"Then conquer her. You claim her sister for your own, and win, and I shall concede. If you lose, the Labyrinth is mine."  
  
The two looked at each other for a few moments, both smirking to one another. Jareth took the challenge while he raised a hand, the orb glowing while he held it. "As you wish, Jenia. If you think I cannot be the ruler your mother never could be, then I shall prove you wrong. And if I win, you are mine to do with as I please." Jenia's eyes narrowed at his suggestive nature, but she knew better. Jareth had never gotten over Sarah. It was likely this Skye would easily deter his passion within moments, and sentimentality would allow his cruelty to be less.  
  
"Then it is a challenge." 


End file.
